kablamfandomcom-20200215-history
Why June refuses to turn the page
"Why June Refuses to Turn Page?", or Untitled, is the eighth episode of KaBlam!. It is also the eighth episode of the first season. Segments Henry and June: Henry and June introduce the show, but June does the wrong hosting (mistaking the show for a game show, talk show and beauty pageant), which Henry claims is because she's excited about being on TV. Action League Now! '-' "'''Where Pigeons Dare": The Action must care for the eggs of the deceased Helena II, Queen of Pigeon Dynasty. The Flesh and Meltman play catch with eggs (against Thundergirl's wishes) and end up breaking one of them. Meltman and The Flesh are on guard duty, but it's freezing so they decide to move the eggs inside. They end up dropping one of the eggs on Thundergirl, killing another heir to the dynasty. With only two eggs left, they decide to put two grade A jumbo eggs in place of the pigeon eggs that they broke. When they get back to the nest, they realize one of the pigeon eggs has been stolen by two kids who are about to throw it at a car, the League is too late to stop them, and they throw it, and it breaks. With three of the dynasty members killed before they even hatched, the Chief returns, saying that the dynasty members hatched last night, one prince and three princesses. The League then realizes that they babysat the wrong nest, and Meltman is subsequently eaten by a snake that hatched from the remaining egg. 'Henry and June: '''June flips out with the cliffhanger from ''Action League Now!. June then melts herself and Henry. 'Sniz and Fondue - "'Dark Vator": Sniz and Fondue go to ShapiroCon (for their favorite show), but they get stuck in the elevator when Sniz presses the emergency stop button. Sniz then opens the hatch and runs to ShapiroCon for help (as Fondue is still stuck in the elevator). Sniz steals Rex Remendo (the star of Shapiro)'s wallet to get him to the elevator. Fondue feels sadden by this and Rex realizes that he does really need help. He makes a dramatic entrance as the star of Battlestar Shapiro. He rescues Fondue by getting him to jump out the hatch. They then head back to ShapiroCon. '''Henry and June: June tries to make the perfect sound for KaBlam!,'' and succeds by jumping on top of Henry. '''Life with Loopy '- "Mom's Mystery Casserole":''' Fed up (so to speak) with not knowing what's in Mom's mystery casserole, Loopy heads down to the pantry to see, while Mom's not looking. Loopy is then ambushed by cans of food that have come alive. A can of fish sauce called Sir Saucalot comes and disperses the other cans, saying that Loopy is Mrs. Cooper's daughter. Loopy is then given a taste of Sir Saucolot. Loopy realizes that he's the secret ingredient in the casserole, and calls him yucky, saying she'd rather eat pickled yams than him. Taking full offense at her comment, he sends the cans after her, but Loopy calls him yucky again. Sir Saucolot is then attacked by the other cans, while Loopy makes her escape. That night, Mrs. Cooper makes pickled yam loaf (in lieu of the casserole), which disgusts Loopy and Larry even more than the casserole did. '''Henry and June: June gets the fans riled up for the conclusion of Action League Now!. 'Surprising Shorts '(Angela Anaconda ''- "Chew On This") It's the school picnic today. Angela volunteers to switch seats with Nanette Manwar (who has sensitive skin), so she can wear her authentic airforce aviation sunglasses, but is told to take them off by Mrs. Brinks. Nanette says there's gum under Angela's desk, and she has to scrape it. Angela then imagines that Nanette needs to borrow Angela's glasses, with Angela refusing. She then pours bug juice (pink lemonade) on Nanette, which attracts bees. Angela then puts a blanknet over Nanette, which causes her to fall off a cliff whie runnning, into the municipal sludge treatment plant. Back in reality, Angela stumbles over, causing Nanette to see that Angela is wearing boys underpants (because the dryer broke). Angela then puts gum under Nanette's desk. '''Henry and June: '''June refuses to turn the last page in order for the show to last "forever", but the show ends anyway when the lights go out in the comic book. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where the back cover isn't shown (due to the ending). *This episode was later withdrawn in the United States due to it featuring an ''Angela Anaconda segment, which Nickelodeon no longer had the rights to. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1